Announcements/2018
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers [[Announcements/2014|'2014']] | [[Announcements/2015|'2015']] | [[Announcements/2016|'2016']] | [[Announcements/2017|'2017']] | [[Announcements/2018|'2018']] May 4, 2018 Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze releases for the Switch today! Get ready to rejoin DK and his friends on this tropical adventure! This time, with Funky Kong tagging along! Also, Happy ''Star Wars'' Day, everyone! And May the forth be with you! XD April 28, 2018 A new music track has been added to Chronicles of Illusion! It's "''Looney Tunes'' Medley"! April 27, 2018 Avengers: Infinity War releases in theaters today! Get ready to join the various Marvel superheroes in the biggest superhero flick in the history of superhero flicks! April 26, 2018 A new poster is available on the Posters page. A new wallpaper is available on the Wallpapers page. April 23, 2018 April 17, 2018 In this early screenshot, we see the Powerpuff Girls going up against a giant gorilla. Can you recognize it? April 13, 2018 We know some of you know this already but Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 and 2'' have recently been announced for the Nintendo Switch, PS4 and Xbox One and will be released in July of this year. '''April 8, 2018' A new poster is available on the Posters page. A new character icon is available on the Character icons page. April 5, 2018 The first issue of IDW's Sonic the Hedgehog comic series has just been released! Get ready to join the blue hedgehog on his brand new adventures in comic book form! April 3, 2018 27 new soon-to-be-revealed characters have been added to the Main characters page. Unfortunately, we do not have any reveal dates planned for them. They will be revealed after the release of a particular episode and whenever we feel the time is right. Also... We want to apologies for the long development cycle of Chapter 18: Part 2. We promise to have the episode done and released by June or July at the latest, so we can finally get to work on the fifth anniversary video. April 1, 2018 Bad news, everyone. Chronicles of Illusion is unfortunately canceled. We've just received numerous copyright claims from the various companies that own these characters and intellectual properties and they want us to discontinue the series. If we don't, they will take further legal actions and have us sued and arrested. APRIL FOOLS!!! XD Also, Happy Easter, everyone! March 31, 2018 A new wallpaper is available on the Wallpapers page. March 30, 2018 A new music track has been added to Chronicles of Illusion! From Pokémon Red and Blue, it's the Super Smash Bros. Brawl remix of the main theme. March 27, 2018 Good news, fellow fallers! ''Gravity Falls'' has finally been given a complete series release for both DVD and Blu-Ray, set to be released later this July! Creator Alex Hirsch has noted this momentous occasion: "The first complete Disney animated series home releases since Gummi Bears." Get ready to visit the falls all over again... March 16, 2018 Kirby Star Allies for the Nintendo Switch releases today! Get ready to join the pink puffball on his newest adventure! March 9, 2018 Today marks the tenth anniversary of the release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii in North America! This marked the first game of the franchise that third-party characters joined the Nintendo all-star slobberknocker! Also, a new Super Smash Bros. game has been announced for the Switch! Get excited, Nintendo fans! March 1, 2018 A new character icon are available on the Character icons page. February 23, 2018 A new music track has been added to Chronicles of Illusion! From Star Fox Zero, it's the track "Title Cinematic". Fun fact: Star Fox Zero was developed by PlatinumGames, better known for their work on the Bayonetta series. February 14, 2018 Happy Valentines Day from all of us at Chronicles of Illusion! February 13, 2018 Cowabunga!!! The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have arrived to Injustice 2 as playable characters! February 5, 2018 To celebrate the fifth anniversary of Chronicles of Illusion, we are currently in the early stages of development of a new anniversary video. While we can't promise that the video will be finished in time for the series' fifth anniversary, we do promise to have it out by the end of the year. The video will begin full-on production after the completion of Chapter 18: Part 2. January 31, 2018 January 26, 2018 To celebrate the release of Dragon Ball FighterZ, a new alter ego/form character has been added to Chronicles of Illusion! It's Goku in his Super Saiyan form! January 19, 2018 Kirby Battle Royale for the Nintendo 3DS releases in North America today! To celebrate, another new music track has been added to Chronicles of Illusion! From Kirby's Dream Land, it's the Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U remix of the iconic Green Greens theme. January 16, 2018 A new music track has been added to Chronicles of Illusion! From the original Super Mario Bros., it's the Super Smash Bros. Melee remix of the Ground Theme and Underground Theme. Resuming from October 2017, there will be one or two new music tracks added to Chronicles of Illusion once a month. Keep in mind, though, that not every series in Chronicles of Illusion will have music representation. January 9, 2018 Here's are first early screenshot of the Japanese popstars themselves, Ami and Yumi. Here, we see them in the city of Misora. January 1, 2018 Happy New Year from all of us at Chronicles of Illusion! Here's to 2018 being a great year for all of us. This year also marks the fifth anniversary of Chronicles of Illusion. Get ready, because we have a lot of awesome things planned.